Mast cells are known to act as effector cells in allergic diseases such as atopic dermatitis, rhinitis, and asthma by releasing inflammation-associated substances such as histamine upon antigen stimulation. Antihistamines or steroids that suppress the production or release of inflammation-associated substances from mast cells, or drugs that antagonize the effect of such substances, are currently being used for the treatment of these allergic diseases. However, the development of effective drugs with higher selectivity is being anticipated.
Molecules such as FcγRIIB, gp49B, and SIRPα have been known as candidates of membrane proteins participating in the regulation of mast cell signal transduction. However, the whole picture of the mechanism that regulates responses to antigen stimulation associated with allergic diseases remains unclear.